War of Hearts
by TheCagedBird19
Summary: A story in which Supreme Leader Snoke calls in reinforcements to deal with the rebels and the attitudes of Kylo Ren and General Hux.


Kylo Ren and General Hux made their way to the meeting room they had specifically set aside for Supreme Leader Snoke. They had been summoned while in the middle of a strategy session with the other generals and knights, so they knew this was a particularly important meeting.

The door before them opened and they approached their leader, sparing a glance at the two unfamiliar figures that already stood before him.

"Commander Ren and General Hux." The Supreme Leader greeted them in his usual cold manner. "Meet Lady Elara and her companion, Lady Solana. They are allies of the first order. I have brought them here to assist in our mission to bring down the rebel scum once and for all. You will treat them with respect and be sure those under your command do so as well." The supreme leader commanded.

Kylo immediately nodded. His master's plans were law, and he would follow them without question.

Hux was unhappy with this order, but he knew better than to argue with the Supreme Leader.

Supreme Leader Snoke turned to address the young women.

"I trust that you know what will befall you should you fail me?" He asked.

"Of course, Sir." The pair replied. "We will not let you down."

A vicious sort of smile graced the Supreme Leader's lips as he looked over the four people before him. With a nod of his head, his hologram vanished.

Those left in the room turned to face each other. The men took a moment to examine the women left in their care.

Lady Elara was the first to remove her hood, and she did not look like anything the General and Knight would have expected. She appeared to be quite young, early to mid-twenties at most. Her simple black robe hid her figure, but it was easy to see that she was a rather petite woman. Her half white, half brown tresses fell down her shoulders in waves as a headpiece made of intricate silver braids and swirls sat atop her head. Her face held a bored expression, as though she thought it a burden to be in the presence of the men before her.

Though just as youthful, her companion, Lady Solana, seemed to be her exact opposite. Her robe was red, and it did little to hide her shape. She looked to be the sort of women whose body was graced with an abundance of feminine curves. Her hair, which was as yellow as the twin suns of Tatooine, cascaded down just past her shoulders in loose curls that framed her round face nicely. A simple pin of a black flower held some of her curls from falling in front of her eyes. Those same dark eyes that looked around the room seemed to express curiosity and intrigue.

Hux could not find a single thing of military worth about the women before him. Beauty meant little during battles.

Kylo was just as perplexed, if not moreso, by the young women. Since his master had left, he had been attempting to see into the minds of his guests. He was shocked when he realized that one of their minds was shielded. He found he could only hear passing snippets from Lady Elara's mind.

"Gentlemen."

Lady Solana had spoken, finally breaking the silence around them. The others in the room all looked to her.

"May i suggest that we move to a more casual room to have a chat?"

Her silvery voice held a surprisingly authoritative tone that left no room for argument.

Hux exchanged a glance with Kylo before nodding his head.

"Of course." He agreed. "If you ladies will follow us, we will show you to some available rooms."

Hux and Kylo led the women to a wing of secluded rooms meant for important guests and higher up officers. They would share the suite next to Captain Phasma's. Hux thought it wise to put them next to someone he knew could keep a close eye on their movements.

The ladies invited the men into the living area of their new suite. Kylo opted to sit next to Lady Elara to see if he could get a better read on her if he was in closer proximity. This left Hux to seat himself beside Lady Solana.

Once they were sat, the group began to discuss their understanding and thoughts of the Supreme Leader's orders.

"I do not believe the inclusion of two women in our plans is necessary. The First Order is running as it should, and is no need of new allies." Hux confessed.

He did not view his words as rude, he considered them merely as facts.

Lady Elara crossed her arms and snorted.

"The First Order is weak."

Hux glared at the strange woman who dared criticize his perfect order. He opened his mouth to snap at her, but was beaten to the punch by Kylo.

"It would be wise of you to shut your mouth, girl." Kylo sneered from his position beside her. "You know nothing about what you speak of."

Lady Elara rose an eyebrow as she shifted to face him.

"Are you threatening me, Commander Ren?" She inquired.

" What if i was, my lady?" "He taunted, rising to his full height so that he towered over her. "What could an insignificant girl like you do about it?"

She clenched her hands into fists as she began to shake in anger. Lady Solana rose and placed a hand on her companion's shoulder to calm her. She thought it wise to but into the conversation before the actions of her companion could exacerbate the tension in the room.

"It matters little what we believe or want. Our Supreme Leader has commanded us to work together, so we shall do so." She stated, her eyes glancing over those around her. "Unless any of you wish to take up your complaint with him."

The idea of doing just that crossed the mind of each of them, before a shudder ran down their spines at the thought of the consequences for doing so.

Lady Elara looked to her companion, sending a silent message that she wished for peace so they could discuss their own plans. A small nod in response was all she needed to keep her calm.

"Gentleman, it has grown late and Lady Elara and i would like to settle into our new home." Lady Solana stated.

Kylo huffed and swiftly made his way to the door. He had much to think about when he returned to his own room.

Hux stood and offered the ladies a gracious, yet very stiff, smile.

"I wish you ladies a pleasant rest of your evening." He said curtly before taking his leave.

Once the door closed behind him, the women collapsed beside one another onto their couch.

"Do you think they know anything?"

"They are suspicious, but that is to be expected. Kylo Ren may be a problem, though. I could feel him trying to gain access to my mind. We will have to keep a close eye on him and the general if we wish to survive."

They knew their plan would not be easy to accomplish, but they could not afford to fail.


End file.
